


На краю

by Heylir



Series: Пустыня [1]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-17
Updated: 2009-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir
Summary: Попытка представить посмертную судьбу Ринсвинда.
Relationships: Rincewind & Twoflower
Series: Пустыня [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	На краю

_И никто не пройдет ее за тебя…_  
Строчка из домашней песни.

  
  
Это было почти не больно. И почти совсем не страшно.  
  
Чёрный песок под усеянным звездами небом был абсолютно неподвижным и выглядел необычайно холодным.  
На краю ужасной пустыни мирно спал человек в красном балахоне, положив голову на большой окованный медью сундук. Спокойное выражение его лица сильно бы удивило тех, кто встречал этого человека при жи... одним словом, раньше.  
  
  
— Ринсвинд! Ри-и-инсвинд!  
От огласившего пустыню крика спавший вздрогнул и, ещё не проснувшись, рефлекторно вскочил на ноги. То же проделал Сундук, подпрыгнув на сотнях выпущенных маленьких ножек. Он подбежал к кричавшему и возбуждённо начал кружить у его лодыжек, время от времени радостно вскидывая крышку.  
— О боги, — простонал Ринсвинд, сжимая ладонями виски. — Так это всё-таки ад. Сделанный лично для меня, по спецзаказу.  
Радушно улыбающийся низковатый человек в очках будто и не услышал этих слов.  
— Привет, дружище, — сказал он. — Ну разве не здорово, что мы снова встретились?  
— Зависит от точки зрения, — пробурчал «дружище». — Лично я предпочёл бы находиться сейчас где-нибудь в другом месте. И, вообще, что **ты** здесь делаешь? Ты же верил в реинкарнацию.  
Двацветок чуть смущённо развёл руками:  
— Никогда не знаешь заранее, что именно случится, так ведь? В этом и есть главная прелесть жизни... и смерти тоже. Но я уверен, что всё в конце концов образуется.  
— Разумеется, — хмыкнул Ринсвинд. — Как всегда. И как ты только здесь оказался? Тихо умер от старости в окружении детей и внуков?  
— Нет, — качнул головой Двацветок. — Разве я выгляжу настолько старым? Нет, просто... после того, как Император Коэн... _ушёл_ , нашу империю снова стали раздирать лорды. И...  
— Дай угадаю, — вздохнул Ринсвинд. — И Народная Армия, разумеется, не могла не вступить в бой за свою страну, невзирая на всё неравенство сил, так?  
Двацветок кивнул.  
— И чем этот бой закончился?  
Двацветок обескураживающе улыбнулся:  
— На этот раз на нашей стороне не было ни семи героев, ни Великого Волшебника...  
Ринсвинда передёрнуло. Даже смерть не смогла сделать Двацветка более тактичным.  
— А я ведь вас предупреждал, — угрюмо заметил он. — Я говорил вам, что нельзя полагаться на богов, царей и героев... не говоря уж о Великих Волшебниках, которых не существует.  
— Ты тогда много чего говорил, — безмятежно возразил Двацветок. Например, что тебя всё это не касается... но ведь кто-то же поднял в бой Красную Армию?  
Ринсвинд пожал плечами:  
— И что толку? Думаешь, для крестьян, за которых вы якобы сражались, что-то изменилось с приходом к власти нового императора?  
— Да, — в глазах Двацветка снова появилось «почти гневное» выражение, которое до сих пор Ринсвинд видел только однажды. — Изменилось. При новом императоре в распрях лордов не сжигали мирные кварталы!  
— О, — Ринсвинд, как и в прошлый раз, отвёл глаза. — Ну хорошо, Чингиз Коэн был идеалом правителя, и я могу гордиться, что воева... то есть выступал на его стороне. Но он наигрался новой игрушкой и ушёл со своей Ордой бросать вызов богам, как и полагается настоящим героям. Чуть не погубив при этом мир, могу прибавить.  
Глаза Двацветка засияли за стеклами очков:  
— А ты опять предотвратил конец света, да? И погиб при этом?  
Под восхищенным взглядом Двацветка Ринсвинд на секунду поколебался, но всё же сказал правду:  
— Да нет... мне и делать почти ничего не пришлось. Это они погибли, спасая мир...  
— А как же ты оказался здесь?  
— Несчастный случай, — неохотно пояснил Ринсвинд. — Споткнулся, когда убегал... Но подожди... если ты погиб ради высокой цели, с оружием в руках, против множества врагов — почему ты здесь, а не в... как там... Уолл... Воль-Холле? Или как называется место, куда попадают герои?  
— Я отказался, — просто сказал Двацветок. — Палаты Героев — не место для бедного клерка... А Бабочка согласилась.  
— Бабочка?  
Взгляд Двацветка на миг затуманился.  
— Да, я велел им обеим уходить... но она не послушалась.  
— Мне... жаль, — не зная, что сказать, пробормотал Ринсвинд.  
Двацветок мотнул головой:  
— Есть вещи похуже, чем просто умереть.  
— Например? — усмехнулся Ринсвинд.  
— Например, ничего не делать, когда твоя страна в опасности.  
— И много пользы стране от ваших бессмысленных смертей?  
— По крайней мере, мы _пытались_.  
— Да, я это где-то уже слышал.  
Они молча смотрели друг на друга, пока неловкую тишину не прервал Двацветок:  
— В общем, я решил не идти туда... а поискать тебя. Мне сказали, что ты уже здесь. И ещё говорили, что если б ты погиб раньше, то тоже мог бы оказаться в Палатах.  
— Я?! В Палатах Героев?!! — только и смог выговорить Ринсвинд, когда его отпустил приступ кашля. — Это точно хуже, чем просто умереть... похоже, я ещё дёшево отделался.  
Двацветок почти рассмеялся:  
— Ну, раз нам с тобой так повезло, может, пойдём?  
— Куда? — непонимающе нахмурился Ринсвинд.  
Двацветок моргнул:  
— Что значит «куда»? Туда, конечно, — он махнул рукой в сторону пустыни.  
— Зачем? Что мне там делать?  
Двацветок снова моргнул:  
— А что делать **здесь**? Там нас ждёт... не знаю что, но что-то ждёт. А здесь... здесь же ничего и никого нет!  
— И меня это вполне устраивает, — довольно кивнул Ринсвинд. — Раз никого нет, значит, не будет неприятностей и приключений. Можно спокойно проводить время, ничего не делая, ни о чём не думая, никуда не спеша... Очень даже уютное местечко.  
Двацветок растерялся:  
— Но... ты ведь даже не знаешь, что может нас там ожидать!  
— Не знаю, — кивнул Ринсвинд. — Лишний повод оставаться на месте.  
— Но... а что, если там исполнятся все наши желания?  
Ринсвинд пожал плечами:  
— Всю жизнь у меня было только одно желание — чтобы меня оставили в покое. Похоже, здесь оно наконец имеет шанс сбыться.  
— Но неужели ты совсем-совсем ничего больше не хочешь? — изумлённо спросил Двацветок. — Даже... анк-морпорской картошки?  
На мгновение в глазах Ринсвинда зажёгся плотоядный огонёк, но тут же потух.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я попрусь через эти бесконечные пески, с варанами, самумами и прочими ужасными штуками, которые в них наверняка есть, ради какой-то картошки, которой там, скорее всего, нет, — проворчал он, — тогда тебе лучше подумать ещё раз.  
— О, — только и ответил Двацветок. Он снова окинул взглядом Ринсвинда, как будто видел его впервые: — А где же... твоя шляпа?  
Ринсвинд опустил глаза, резко свистнул, и к нему подбежал Сундук. Ринсвинд присел на его крышку и поболтал ногами в воздухе.  
— Погибла при том... несчастном случае. Конечно, я мог бы сделать новую, но зачем?  
— Как зачем? Шляпы нужны волшебникам, чтобы их отличали от обычных людей...  
Ринсвинд вскинул голову.  
— Я — не волшебник, — жёстко сказал он. — Я лишь считал себя им. Но _здесь_ обманывать себя невозможно.  
— Но я же **видел**... — потрясённо начал Двацветок.  
— Да, ты **видел** , в том-то всё и дело! — внезапно закричал Ринсвинд, вскочив на ноги. — А тебе не приходило в голову, что ты смотришь как-то не так? Что ты видишь вещи такими, какими их себе представляешь, а не такими, какие они есть на самом деле?! Исход твоей последней битвы ничему тебя не научил?!!  
Двацветок молча глядел в глаза Ринсвинда. Он только сейчас увидел, какие они стали пустые...  
— И нечего на меня так смотреть! — ещё громче заорал Ринсвинд. — Мне осточертело, что на меня смотрят! Мне осточертели все вы, которые смотрят! Все, которым от меня чего-то надо! Боги, политики, волшебники, овцы, кенгуру — все чего-то от меня хотят! Хоть кого-то когда-то интересовало, чего хочу я сам? Хоть кого-то интересовало, кто я вообще такой? Так вот, я — не Великий Волшебник, не спасатель мира и не отважный исследователь космоса! Я — это я! И я хочу только одного — чтобы меня ОСТАВИЛИ В ПОКОЕ!  
— Как скажешь, — покладисто откликнулся Двацветок, приподнялся на носки и со всего размаху врезал Ринсвинду в челюсть. Тот завалился назад, на Сундук, который подскочил как раз вовремя, чтобы подхватить своего хозяина.  
— Молодец, — похвалил Двацветок. — Сейчас я его пристрою поудобнее, и мы пойдём...  
  
  
— НАПРАСНО ТЫ ЭТО СДЕЛАЛ, — раздался за спиной Двацветка голос, который он уже слышал прежде. Он обернулся к высокой худой фигуре в чёрном, сжимающей в руках косу.  
— ЭТУ ПУСТЫНЮ НЕЛЬЗЯ ПЕРЕЙТИ ПРОТИВ ВОЛИ, — пояснил Смерть. — НИКТО НЕ ПРОЙДЁТ ЕЁ, ЕСЛИ ТОЛЬКО САМ НЕ ЗАХОЧЕТ.  
— Но он не хочет, — растерянно пробормотал Двацветок.  
— ДА.  
— Но почему?  
— ПОТОМУ ЧТО БОИТСЯ.  
— Но **чего**?  
— ТОГО, ЧТО МОЖЕТ ЕГО ТАМ ОЖИДАТЬ.  
— Но почему?.. Я хочу сказать, при жизни он боялся тебя, я могу это понять...  
— В САМОМ ДЕЛЕ?  
— Ну... нет, не то чтобы совсем **понять** , но... тебя ведь многие боятся?  
— ДА. ИЛИ ОНИ ТАК ДУМАЮТ.  
— Но чего он боится сейчас, если уже умер?  
— НА СВЕТЕ ЕСТЬ ТОЛЬКО ОДИН СТРАХ. И ОН РАВНО ВЛАСТЕН НАД МЁРТВЫМИ И ЖИВЫМИ.  
— Да? — Двацветок задумчиво потёр переносицу. — И что же мне теперь делать?  
— ОСТАВЬ ЕГО ЗДЕСЬ.  
— Я не могу, — Двацветок мотнул головой. — Теперь, когда я вспомнил... он ведь вытащил меня из твоих владений?  
— ДА.  
— Извини, если тебе неприятно...  
— ВОВСЕ НЕТ. В КОНЦЕ КОНЦОВ Я ВСЁ РАВНО ДОГНАЛ ВАС ОБОИХ. И ТАКОЕ СЛУЧАЕТСЯ ДОВОЛЬНО ЧАСТО. ТОЛЬКО ОБЫЧНО С РАЗНОПОЛЫМИ ПАРОЧКАМИ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ ПОНИМАЕШЬ, О ЧЁМ Я.  
Двацветок словно и не слышал:  
— Если б он тогда не ударил меня и не вытащил на себе...  
— ТЫ БЫ ПОПАЛ СЮДА РАНЬШЕ, ТОЛЬКО И ВСЕГО.  
— И мои девочки выросли бы без отца. Я в долгу перед ним.  
— Я ПЛАЧУ ВСЕ ДОЛГИ.  
— Но я не могу бросить его здесь, одного!  
— ОН САМ ХОЧЕТ ОСТАТЬСЯ. ВСЮ СВОЮ ЖИЗНЬ ОН УБЕГАЛ И БОЯЛСЯ. ЗДЕСЬ ОН ОБРЕТЁТ ПОКОЙ.  
— Но как? — отчаянно вскрикнул Двацветок. — Как он может хотеть **такого**? Это же ужасно!  
— ГОВОРЯТ, ЧТО АД — ЭТО ДРУГИЕ.  
— Правда? — нахмурился Двацветок.  
— НЕТ. ТАК ГОВОРЯТ. НО ДЛЯ ВАС ДВОИХ ЭТО НАСТОЛЬКО БЛИЗКО К ПРАВДЕ, НАСКОЛЬКО ЭТО ВОЗМОЖНО.  
— И это значит...  
— ЧТО ТЕБЕ ЛУЧШЕ УЙТИ СЕЙЧАС, ПОКА ОН НЕ ПРИШЁЛ В СЕБЯ. И, КОГДА БУДЕШЬ УХОДИТЬ, НЕ ОГЛЯДЫВАЙСЯ.  
  
  
Двацветок, наклонившись, похлопал Ринсвинда по щёкам:  
— Ринсвинд! Ринсвинд, ты меня слышишь?  
Тот, слегка застонав, открыл глаза:  
— Где я?  
— А кто его знает, — пожал плечами Двацветок.  
Ринсвинд приподнялся и оглянулся:  
— О нет... — Он осторожно пощупал левую скулу. — Что со мной было?  
— Понятия не имею, — глядя честными круглыми глазами, соврал Двацветок.  
Ринсвинд подозрительно взглянул на него.  
— Ладно, — наконец проговорил он. — Извини, если я был... немного резок. Всё-таки умираешь не каждый день...  
— Пустяки, — отозвался Двацветок. — Всё в порядке.  
Он протянул руку и помог Ринсвинду подняться на ноги. Они постояли, глядя друг на друга.  
— Мы кое-что пережили вместе, а? — сказал Ринсвинд, подталкивая его в ребра.  
— Ага, — подтвердил Двацветок, выдавливая на лицо некое подобие улыбки.  
— Ты случаем не расстроился?  
— Нет, с чего бы? — мотнул головой Двацветок. — Тебе лучше знать, чего ты хочешь.  
— Хорошо. Что ж. Тогда все.  
— Да, это уж точно все.  
— Да.  
— Угу.  
— ИДИ ЖЕ, — словно против воли, вырвалось у Ринсвинда. И, глядя ему в глаза, Двацветок впервые понял, какое чувство заставляет человека бежать прочь без оглядки. Но он переборол себя, махнул на прощание рукой и спокойным шагом пошёл прочь.  
Сундук подскочил и встревоженно забегал кругами от Ринсвинда к Двацветку и обратно. Он умоляюще подпрыгивал и дёргал крышкой, никак не желая успокаиваться.  
— Иди и ты, — пробурчал Ринсвинд. — Иди к нему, слышишь?  
Сундук замер.  
— Иди, говорю. Ему ты нужнее... ну же! — Ринсвинд пнул Сундук в бок. Тот обиженно вскочил на ножки и побежал вслед за Двацветком. Ринсвинд провожал их глазами, пока они не превратились в две маленькие точки.  
  
  
Чёрный песок мягко подавался под ногами Двацветка и весело поскрипывал, бодро журча под сотнями ножек Сундука. Какое-то время они шли молча, но вскоре лоб Двацветка разгладился, поступь стала бодрей, он начал улыбаться и наконец даже принялся насвистывать.  
Он свистел «Весёлого крестьянина, возвращающегося с работы» и шёл вперёд, навстречу неизведанному. Отважный маленький человек, не знающий, что такое страх...  
Он мог бы узнать это, если бы оглянулся.

**Author's Note:**

> Эпиграф (и вообще вся фабула) отсылает к "Мелким богам" и конкретно к посмертной судьбе Ворбиса, "который испугался".
> 
> _Чёрный песок под усеянным звездами небом был абсолютно неподвижным и выглядел необычайно холодным._ — Дословная цитата из "Мелких богов".
> 
> _Я говорил вам, что нельзя полагаться на богов, царей и героев..._ — аллюзия на строчку из "Интернационала": "Никто не даст нам избавленья, ни бог, ни царь и не герой..."
> 
> _Но подожди... если ты погиб ради высокой цели, с оружием в руках, против множества врагов — почему ты здесь, а не в... как там... Уолл... Воль-Холле?_ — Автор не уверен, насколько "индейно здрава" мысль "все погибшие геройской смертью могут получить посмертие, полагающееся профессиональным героям", но почему бы и нет, в конце концов?
> 
> _Да, я это где-то уже слышал._ — От своей совести, имелось в виду.
> 
> _И ещё говорили, что если б ты погиб раньше, то тоже мог бы оказаться в Палатах._ — Подразумевается момент из "Sourcery", когда Ринсвинд прикрывал отход Койна.
> 
> _Если ты думаешь, что я попрусь через эти бесконечные пески, с варанами, самумами и прочими ужасными штуками..._ — Завуалированная цитата из одной песни М. Щербакова. "А вот пески, здесь может укусить варан, здесь может налететь самум, отсюда убежать вприпрыжку хочется, если ты один..." Общая атмосфера этой песни весьма гармонирует с настроением данного текста.
> 
> _...и со всего размаху врезал Ринсвинду в челюсть._ — "Отзеркаливание" эпизода во владениях Смерти из "Безумной звезды".
> 
> _Теперь, когда я вспомнил... он ведь вытащил меня из твоих владений?_ — Отсылка к тому факту, что в книге Двацветок не помнил, что с ним произошло.
> 
> _И ТАКОЕ СЛУЧАЕТСЯ ДОВОЛЬНО ЧАСТО. ТОЛЬКО ОБЫЧНО С РАЗНОПОЛЫМИ ПАРОЧКАМИ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ ПОНИМАЕШЬ, О ЧЁМ Я._ — Отсылка к словам Изабель в "Безумной звезде".
> 
> _— Мы кое-что пережили вместе, а? — сказал Ринсвинд, подталкивая его в ребра._ — Здесь и далее чуть изменённый "отзеркаленный" диалог при расставании из "Безумной звезды".
> 
> "Весёлый крестьянин, возвращающийся с работы" — фортепианная пьеса Р. Шумана. Просто подходящая к случаю, с одной стороны, отсылающая названием к крестьянам Агатовой Империи, с другой... и наводящая на мысли о "возвращении домой".
> 
> Уже после написания этого фанфика я увидела на ДевиантАрте иллюстрацию, которая показалась мне близкой по теме (но более светлой по настроению): [Last Shelter](https://www.deviantart.com/reco-rem/art/Last-shelter-Rincewind-122561903).


End file.
